


Story Collection

by Emz0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, slightly drunk hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz0/pseuds/Emz0
Summary: Collection of fics I always wanted to write more for, but never did.





	Story Collection

**Author's Note:**

> hello! collection of sorta unfinished fics that aren't enough to post on their own. there will be one more kurohina, a kurolev, and a kuroboku one.

"You wanna fight, ya punk?!"

Kuroo stops at turns towards the yelling at the end of the alley.

A guy comes stumbling down the alleyway toward him, mumbling about something.

Kuroo rolls his eyes and scoffs, "kid, if you can't hold your liquor, don't drink."

This, however, seems to be the wrong thing to say as the guy comes hurtling toward him, head first. The next thing Kuroo knows, he's on his knees. The kid may be small, but his head is hard as  _fuck_.

_That's gonna hurt like hell in the morning._

Kuroo gets back up on his feet, just as the other looks like he's getting ready to charge again. He knows he probably won't be able to take another of those head-butts to the stomach, so he prepares to dodge this one.

The kid lunges at him, but before Kuroo has time to move, the short one trips and lands face first on the ground.

Kuroo stands still for a moment, shocked, but when the kid makes no attempt at moving, much less getting up, he goes to check on him. He moves toward his 'opponent' slowly, wary of a sneak attack, but finds him unconscious. 

He sighs. After dealing with a drunk Bokuto for most of the night, he had been ready to go home. Kuroo would much rather leave this all behind now, but he knows that he can't leave an unconscious guy in an alleyway.

Kuroo sighs again, but bends down to scoop up his attacker. He decides to bring him to his apartment, since it's just around the corner.

The short walk there is uneventful. Luckily, the kid is as light as he looks, so Kuroo has no problem carrying him the whole way.

It takes a little bit of effort to wrangle his keys out of his pocket and open the door without dropping his extra load, but he manages.

He kicks the door shut behind him and makes his way over to his bedroom where he lays the unconscious boy down on his bed. He turns on the lamp next to the bed, finally giving him a clear look at his guest. Kuroo thinks he can see the start of a bruise forming on the kid's forehead, but before he can check, the boy's eyes fly open.

Kuroo squawks in surprise at the sudden movement, which pulls the boy's gaze straight toward him. Kuroo finds his stare weirdly intense, but before Kuroo can say anything the boy butts in with, "Oh gosh, I think I'm gonna puke."

Kuroo panics and runs out of the room for the kitchen. He grabs the first pot he sees on the counter and rushes back to his room.

He arrives just in time to see the boy empty his stomach contents on his floor. 

_I'm so glad it's hardwood flooring in here._

The kid had clearly attempted to get up and look for a bathroom, but only made it a few steps from the bed. Tears were welling up in the boy's eyes and Kuroo could see where this was going.

_Please don't cry._

"Ahh, it's okay. Don't worry about this. Why don't you go lay back down while I clean this up?" Kuroo motions toward the bed.

The kid sniffles, but nods his head and makes his way back to the bed. He climbs into the blankets strewn about the bed, curling himself up in them.

Kuroo places the pot next to the bed before leaving the room to grab something to clean up the vomit. When he comes back, he immediately sets up to get rid of the putrid mess left on his floor.

"Um, Thank you for this."

Kuroo looks up at the pile of blankets moving on his bed. He can see a little fluff of hair and a pair of eyes sticking out of an opening in the blanket fortress.

"Also, I'm sorry for attacking you earlier..." He trails off, but then sits up, pulling the blankets down around his shoulders. "That was you, right? My memory's a little hazy." He laughs a little, but it trails off into an awkward silence. 

Kuroo stares at him seriously, "Yeah, it was me. I think you broke one of my ribs."

The kid's eyes widen comically and Kuroo bursts out laughing at that. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It  _was_  me that you attacked, but you only head-butted me once before you tripped and knocked yourself out. There wasn't much of a fight." Kuroo conveniently leaves out that he was brought to his knees by that one head-butt.

That seems to settle the boy down momentarily, until bright red blush climbs up into his face. 

"Uwahh, that's so embarrassing! I'm so sorry!!" He quickly covers his face with his hands, but Kuroo can still see the bright red tips of his ears poking out of his hair.

Kuroo chuckles as he finishes cleaning up the mess. "Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing for you." He hears the kid groan at that.

The boy slowly pulls his hands off his face and sighs, "Seriously though, thank you so much-" He pauses and looks questioningly to Kuroo.

"Kuroo Tetsurou and, really, it's fine."

The kid smiles brightly. "Ah, I'm Hinata! Hinata Shouyou!"

**Author's Note:**

> i'll edit the few other fics i have and get them up in the next few days


End file.
